


poison

by aeonian_jade



Series: sakura month 2021 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonian_jade/pseuds/aeonian_jade
Summary: a dark!Sakura telling Sasuke how much she loves his body.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: sakura month 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188518
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	poison

**Author's Note:**

> note: i took the promt as poison in “poisonous love”.

I love you. 

I love your knees , short and stout and oh so easy to break. The sound is like a twig. It’s lovely, you know. Sadly, you can’t appreciate it - you’re too busy screaming in agony after all. Pity.

I love the shape of your neck and how easily it snaps. It makes a sharp sound and I think you’d appreciate how I didn’t do it all the way so you can continue screaming for just a bit longer.

I love how you make me feel, all powerful. I’m looming over you, my shadow falling over you but you’re too busy trying to crawl away. You shouldn’t bother but it makes a wonderful euphoric feeling explode in me. You might finally give me an orgasm.

I love the panic in your eyes, pupils wide and blown. Your irises reflect me and I pause to touch up my makeup - I need to look good for the mugshot, after all but that’s assuming I get caught. I wouldn’t bet on it.

I love how the red of your red blood on my hands matc the bloody red lipstick on my lips. 

I love how you never thought I could do this. I always exceed expectations and you loved that aspect about me, you even married me because of it. 

I love how quietly you scream. It allows me premises undetected.

I love how the police will find you in the morning, they will look at you and be disgusted at what they see.

I love how fitting it is that your corpse will be exactly like you in life. Disgusting and thoroughly irredeemable no matter how much Naruto wants to prove otherwise.

I love you.


End file.
